1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening unit, more particularly to a fastening unit for securing peripheral component interconnect cards in a housing of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fastening member 87 for securing brackets 86 on a frame 85 that defines an opening in a housing 81 of a personal computer 8. The opening exposes peripheral component interconnect cards 84 in respective PCI slots 83 in the housing 81. Each peripheral component interconnect card 84 can be secured to a respective bracket 86 through screw means. The fastening member 87 is in the form of a plate, and includes two opposite ends 871, 873 that are secured to holding members (not shown) in the housing 81 of the computer 8 in a manner to permit the fastening member 87 to press top portions 861 of the brackets 86 against a top end of the frame 85. The aforesaid conventional fastening member 87 is disadvantageous in that detachment of the fastening member 87 from the holding members for installation or dismounting of a peripheral component interconnect card 84 may result in unstable electrical connection or even disconnection between other peripheral component interconnect cards 84 and terminals (not shown) in the PCI slots 83.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional fastening member 97 that includes a seat 971 which has parallel mounting walls 970. Each mounting wall 970 has a toothed inner wall face 974. Two adjacent ones of the mounting walls 970 define a mounting space therebetween. A plurality of pressing members 972 (only one pressing member 972 is shown in FIG. 2) are respectively disposed in the mounting spaces in the seat 971, and respectively press the top portions 861 of the brackets 86 against the top end of the frame 85 when the pressing members 972 are disposed at a pressing position. Each pressing member 972 has two opposite toothed side faces 973 which respectively engage the toothed inner wall faces 974 of the adjacent mounting walls 970 so as to retain the pressing member 972 at the pressing position. The aforesaid conventional fastening member 97 is disadvantageous in that the toothed inner wall face 974 of each mounting wall 970 and the toothed side faces 973 of each pressing member 972 tend to wear out easily upon each installation or detachment of the pressing member 972.